Dangers and Disasters
by SaddleGurl
Summary: Charlotte and Bron are hiding a dark secret, but what is it?
1. Danger and Disasters

Dangers and Disasters  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A young woman walked toward the entrance of All Saints Western General Hospital, she was wearing a pair of Dirty Denim jeans, with a black sleeveless top and a dirty denim jacket. You are probably wondering why this young lady would be wearing such an outfit in a hospital. The woman walked into the hospital and pressed the up button on the lift "Why are you wearing that Charlotte?" a tall man asked walking up behind her "Because I want to Vincent," Charlotte said "Oh, but don't worry, I'm going to change, I can't treat the patients in this, don't want to get it dirty" before Vincent could reply the lift came and Charlotte stepped in. Vincent followed her. They arrived on Ward 17, to the usual hustle and bustle. "Hey is that the most appropriate thing to be wearing in a hospital?" a tall red head nurse asked walking over. "For your information, Bron, this is for tonight and I have to change so excuse me" Charlotte said walking into the tea room. 


	2. The Dinner

The Dinner  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * " Have you finished your shift already Bron?" Terri asked, filing some paper work. "Yes, I just have to get changed, cause I'm going out with Beaumont to Cougars." Bron said. Bron walked into the tearoom, to see that Charlotte was already changed. "Come on hurry up, we don't want to be late to meet Emily" Charlotte said. Bron quickly changed and then they were off, they caught a taxi to Cougars. They walked inside. "Over here Bron, Charlotte" a young lady cried. Bron spotted her and walked over. "Hi Emily, how are you?" Bron asked sitting down. "Yeah good thanks, now lets get right down to business, you live together, and you want to adopt a child from our adoption agency?" Emily asked "Yes, is that possible?" Charlotte asked "We do have one girl in at the moment who does need a lot of care, she was sexually assaulted by someone, the beaten, she suffered major injuries, including paralysis to her right leg. She has just come out of hospital after being in there for 3 months, would you like to come an see her?" "Oh that would be so good, when would we be able to?" Bron asked "Well you could come now if you want" Emily said "Alright I'll call the taxi," Bron said, and they all walked out together. 


	3. The Adopting Agency

The Adoption Agency  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bron, Charlotte and Emily jumped out of the taxi and payed the driver $20. It was getting close to 9:00pm, "Most girls and boys go to bed at 9:00pm or 9:30pm" Emily explained as they walked up the gravel driveway. "The girl I am talking about, her name is Sara Brown, as I told you she is 7 years old, she goes to bed at about 9:30, so she should still be up. She often gets nightmares about the time she was assaulted, what we normally do in this circumstance is we would get her up, then ask her to talk about the dreams, then normally we put her back to bed." "Sara Brown, that sounds familiar, to me, well the last name does anyway." Charlotte said Emily, Bron and Charlotte walked in. The adoption centre was a very nice place, a kitchen, a dining room, and a games room. In the games room were lots of board games, a T.V and a computer. Then every kid slept with a partner, and in every dormitory there are 4 kids, the dormitories had two bunk beds and four desks, each desk had a computer, every child had there own section of the walk in wardrobe and each bedroom also had a bathr0om. 


	4. Sara Elise Charlotte Brown

Sara Elise Charlotte Brown  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * They got to the end of the corridor, where just a lone room was. There was a sign on the door.  
DO NOT ENTER  
UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE! "We have to make sure the kids don't come in, she's very shy and gets into hysterics if anyone strange comes in." Emily said. Emily knocked on the door. A small voice with said "Who is it?" "Sara, it's Emily, I've brought along some friends." And with that Emily opened the door. The room was an average size for a bedroom, a TV in one corner a bed in the other, a desk lined one of the walls, next to it a bookcase. There was a door leading into the bathroom and another leading into the wardrobe and on the bed was a small girl, brown hair, and blue eyes, dressed in a tracksuit reading a book, resting beside the bed was a pair of crutches. Bron and Charlotte stepped inside. "Sara, this is Bron and Charlotte, there interested in becoming your guardians." Emily said, Sara slowly looked up, surveying Bron first; she gave Bron a short nod. Then when she looked at Charlotte she gasped in surprise. "I know you," she said. Charlotte put a hand to her mouth; she walked over and sat on the bed beside Sara. "Sara, Sara Elise Charlotte Brown" Charlotte said, looking at Sara. "Miss. Beaumont" Sara said, staring into her hands. "How do you two know each other?" Emily asked. 


	5. Adopting

Adopting  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Well, my ex-husband, Vincent, was in the army, Sara's dad, Matthew Brown, was also in the army. Matthew and Vincent were best friends. Matthew's wife gave birth to Sara 2 years before Vincent and Matthew went away. On the day of the farewell, Sara came to farewell her father. I helped Sara say goodbye because her mum was pregnant again." Charlotte said "What happened next?" Bron asked "Oh, Vincent came back from the war, we broke up then. Sara's father had been shot" When Charlotte said this, Sara burst into tears. Charlotte pulled her into a cuddle. Sara grasped Charlotte top, spilling tears onto it. Emily sat stunned; no one had ever been able to take Sara into their arms. Bron walked forward and sat down beside Charlotte. Charlotte leant forward and prised Sara's hands off her shirt. "Emily this is Bron, she's my best friend in the whole world." "Hi Bron" Sara said, her tears stopping. Sara held out her hand. Bron shook it. "Um.about wanting to adopt me, can we do it tonight?" Sara asked, looking hopefully at Emily, "Sure, I'll be back with the papers in a minute." Emily said, walking out of the room. 


	6. Home At Last

Dangers and Disasters  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Channel 7 and the producers of All Saints, I am only borrowing them for this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 6: Home at Last.  
  
"Can you fit all of my stuff in your car?" Sara asked, getting out of Charlotte's lap and grabbing her crutches. "Probably, where going to have to catch a taxi home" Charlotte said "And don't worry about where your going to sleep, we have made you a temporary bed in our room and when your ready we'll take you out to buy the essential things for your bedroom." Bron said. "This is going to be so cool, finally a home of my own." Sara said, grabbing a bag and throwing it at Charlotte" "Holed this please." When Sara had gathered all her things, Emily returned with the papers. Bron and Charlotte both signed them, and then Sara signed. All 3 of them left he adoption agency. They waited for the taxi, which took them straight home. Charlotte payed the driver and jumped out. "What a cool house!" Sara exclaimed. Bron lead her inside and showed her where she was sleeping. "It will be a bit squashy but I'm sure we'll be fine." "I think it's wonderful," Emily said grinning broadly and hugging Bron with one arm.  
  
This was really bad so yeah!!! 


End file.
